Various attempts have been made to reduce construction costs for buildings using modular components. Although various forms of modular panels are known, known modular panels still employ relatively conventional building methodologies. Namely a building is erected one floor or story at a time by forming a first perimeter wall with the modular panels, supporting a floor thereon and then forming a next story of modular panels on the floor. This manner of construction is relatively inefficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,950 to Goodson Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,251 to Lang et al disclose examples of multi-story construction using steel studs erected onsite and which span multiple stories, however, the erection method still requires complex placement of many individual components which is time consuming and inefficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,257 to Luedtke and U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,500 to Siu disclose examples of concrete incorporated into steel framed structures for increasing the strength thereof, however such systems also require placement of many individual components in stories so as to be somewhat inefficient.